Eiyuu no DemonsBane
by Dragon Legend of Drake
Summary: What defines a hero is his ability to fight on through all ahead him, to keep going for the sake of others. That is a hero. Years after a dark curse plagues the land and Konoha's downfall. Naruto struggles to fix it and he's not alone anymore.. NaruXHina
1. A Heroes Aftermath

**_EIYUU NO DEMONSBANE_**

**_CHAPTER 1: A HERO'S AFTERMATH_**

* * *

NOTE: The next twisted story from my warped imagination... sorry I just HAD to get the first chapter out and i'm not going to prioritize this over my other ones yet, thats for when I finish my fic The Blood Angel

Title meaning; Hero of the DemonsBane

* * *

There was a young man in a village that had been completely destroyed. He had nothing, nothing to protect, nowhere to go. Everything was buried under debris.

The Young man had noticed a girl that had been buried alive. He moved the debris, without regard for himself, without complaining of his skinned fingers and torn nails. But after sving the child, he realized that the mother was buried alive also.

The young man moved the debris again without regard for himself. Despite his torn nails, he grabbed a fork and dug at the ground.

With each person saved another in need appeared. The young man continued to move the debris, again and again, without regard for himself.

Covered in dust, dirt and blood, he forced himself to go on.

The young man had nothing... there was no reason for him to go that far, but he could hear it, the groaning coming from under the debris. lost children seeking their parents. the sound simply would not leave his ears

People saw the figure, unselfishly pushing himself... as a hero. When people try to pull themselves from darkness and despair they become Heroes.

They can fight with a broken weapon or a bent fork in their hands...

This is only an allegory, an unreliable fairy tale, yet right now stands the young man, having lost everything he cared for, torn by his inability to protect them. Yet he continues to fight, yes... a hero stands here.

Even a twisted curse may become a sword to sever darkness... DemonsBane...

--

The dark clouds in the sky churned and twirled, as thunder cracked and lightning ripped through the sky

Rain began to fall on three travelers, one older then the other two shorter travelers, all wearing black rain cloaks

"AAahhh great... it's raining" one of the shorter travelers said, his voice filled with irritation

"Calm down Konohamaru" the shorter member next to him said, she was a girl

"Hey Naruto when are we gonna get there?" Konohamaru asked the elder fgure

"We'll be at the town in a few minutes, just be patient" a much older Naruto said calmly "we can see the lights in the distance"

"Sooo... Hanabi you wanna go grab something to eat with me when we get there?" Konohamaru asked the girl to his right

"If you're paying" she chuckled

"Well the guy is supposed to pay" Konohamaru blushed scratching the back of his head

"you mean I'll end up paying" Naruto innterupted

"what do you mean?" he asked

"Konohamaru, you don't have a penny to your name, so you'd just ask me for the money... right?" Naruto asked

Konohamaru's face sank "I hate it when your right about these kind of things"

Hanabi began to giggle "So sensei any new things your gonna teach us soon?" she asked

"Maybe... maybe not" Naruto chuckled

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Hanabi pouted

"Don't worry... I have something in mind...you got to remember I'm not officially your sensei" Naruto said "you guy's just kind of started calling me that and picking up from my corrections on your skills"

"Isn't that a sensei's job though?" Konohamaru asked

"Yeah... and besides... you're the only one we have left" Hanabi said

Naruto kind of nodded "true"

Soon they were passing into the small town

"So do we grab some food first?" Konohamaru asked

"Yeah... I think I see a ramen shop" Hanabi said

Naruto's head whipped from side to side "where!?" he exclaimed

"In front of us to the right at the end of the street" she said

Naruto slapped his hands together rubbing them as he icked his lips "I haven't had ramen in a month" he said before dashing at the shop

"Sensei!" Hanabi said "Wait for us!" she yelled as they both chased after

Naruto sat down at the shop and planted ryo on the counter "Give me two if your biggest bowls of miso pork flavor" he said

"Coming right up" the cook said taking the money as Hanabi and Konhamaru ran up and sat down on the stools

"Don't run off without us" Hanabi said

"Sorry" Naruto said, putting more money on the counter "get them what ever they ask" Naruto said

The cook turned to them "what can I get you two?" he asked as they took off their hoods

"I'll have a medium miso pork" Konohamaru said

"I'll have a medium shrimp flaor pease and thank you" Hanabi said

"coming up" the cook said going back to cooking the ramen

After the cook made their orders in lightning speed, to their joy, they ate their bowls gone

"Now we need to find an inn or something to stay in" Konohamaru said

"Yeah... I don't want to sleep in the rain" Hanabi said

"Don't worry" Naruto said. He turned to the cook "you know a place like that we could stay for the night?" he asked

"Yeah, just down around the corner and down the next sstreet there's a hotel you can stay at... it's pretty cheap" the cook instructed

"thanks" They all said getting up and walking out of the shop

They walked around the corner and Naruto saw an alcohol store to the left "hold on" Naruto said walking in side the store...

"Aaahhh crap" Konohamaru said

"I know" Hanabi said

Naruto walked back out of the shop holding a bottle of sake, which he oepens and and chugged a couple of times "aahhh"

"Sensei.. .you really shouldn't do that" Hanabi said

"Hey there's nothing wrong with a drink every now and then... I haven't had any in a few months" Naruto said

"that's not it... when you're drunk... doesn't it increase the chances of _him_ coming out?" Hanabi asked

"true... I'll keep it under control" Naruto said looking at his right arm before pulling the cloak up, revealing he had bandages wrappead around his arm from his wrist to his shoulder, he pulled the cloak sleep back down and covered the bandages "well let's find that hotel" he said taking another small swig of sake

Down the road a little, as Naruto walked ahead of Konohamaru and Hanabi, it was as if they were trying to stay back from him a little. As they walked past an alleyway, arms reached out of it and grabbed Hanabi, covering her mouth and pulling her in as she let out a muffled scream

Konohamaru and Naruto whipped around and saw her legs vanish in the alley way

"Hanabi-chan!" konohamaru yelled running into the alleyway Naruto right behind him

They saw a man holding Hanabi and running down the alley with her "Let me go!" she yelled before wiggling her arm free and she slammed a palm into his shoulder, knocking him off balance and sending a jolt of pain through his body, so he stumbled to the ground and dropped her

Hanabi got up and kicked the guy in the side "Fucking pervert!" she yelled

"hheeeyaaaa" konohamaru yelled as the man got on all fours, just to land on his back, smashing him to the ground "Take that, jackass" Konohamaru said

"G-g-guy's... a little help!" the man yelled, and four more guys ran around the corner into the alley way right where the guy was on the ground, they pulled out long knives and ran at Konohamaru and Hanabi

Feet from them, Naruto appeared in front of them between the men and his 'students'

Next thhing to happen was a huge blast of wind sending the men out of the alleyway and into a building wall

Naruto walked out of the alley and up to the men "You wanna leave yet?" he asked

"you... punk" one of the men said struggling to his feet, along with the others

one of them ran at Naruto with his knife but Naruto side stepped him and kneed him in the gut before elbowing him in the face knocking him unconscious, as a trail of blood flew through the air from his broken nose

Naruto took a swig of his sake before the other guy's ran at him

He dropped down and sweep kicked all of their leg's sending them to the ground, front flipping and landing with his legs on two of them and then he kicked the third in the gut sending him to the side unconscious

The man Konohamaru was standing on pushed himself up suddenly, and send konohamaru face first into the brick wall, knocking him for a loop

"Konohamaru!" Hanabi said, just before the man grabbed her and used her as a shield, putting a blade to her throat, drawing tiny trickles of blood, facing Naruto

"Make one wrong move and I'll paint the alley with her blood" the man said "Get off my boy's" the man instructed and Naruto slowly stepped off their backs

Konohamaru in his daze tried getting up and braced himself on the wall, he looked back down the alleyway, in the direction they came from, and saw a person in the shadow's silently walking up behind them

Konohmaaru shook his head and looked at the blurry figure "I can't be" he said to himself, rubbing his eyes as the figure walked past him. His jaw dropped

"Now put the bottle down" the man instructed

Naruto placed the bottle calmly on the ground, just as one of the guy's he jumped on got, up readying his knife

"Now Toku, kill hi-" the man was cut off when a loud thud was heard, and blood trickled from his lips. He dropped his knife from Hanabi's throat and dropped down to the ground

"Boss?!" the man behind Naruto said in shock and confusion, just before Naruto elbowed him in the face grabbed his head and flipped him over his shoulders slamming his back first on the ground

Naruto looked up in confusion at the shadow behind Hanabi

Hanabi slowly turned around and looked up, seeing the persons face... her eye's widened and her jaw went agape "You're... alive... you're really alive?" she asked before fainting right then and there

Naruto walked up and the shadows of the alleyway couldn't hind the figure's face anymore, in the alleyway, not five feet from Naruto stood a person that he thought had died years ago

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto?! Is that you?!" she asked before a blush crossed her face, thankfully the darkness hid it, she then looked down at the girl on the ground and puled her hood off "Hanabi!?" she said "you're alive!"

"Hinata.. how did you survive?" Naruto asked

"we'll talk about it when we get these two somewhere they can sleep" Hinata said

konohamaru got up and waked aroiund Hinata getting on his knee's next to Hanabi "is she okay?" he asked

"yeah... she just fainted after seeing her sister" Naruto said

"good" Konohamaru sighed with relief

--

Soon they had gotten the unconscious Hanabi to the hotel, and laid her into one of the beds

Naruto walked up behind Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder "Can we talk?" he asked

"Yeah... of course... there's a story to tell" Hinata nodded getting up, they walked to the door and Naruto turned to konohamaru "you watch Hanabi, lover boy" he said

Konohamaru blushed furiously "I'm not in love with her" he scoffed

Hinata giggled and Naruto just chuckled shaking his head as they walked out

they head down stairs to the bar, and sat down at the counter

"So... Hinata how did you survive, not only the attack on Konoha, but the infection too?" Naruto asked

"Well I was never exposed to the decease that became an epidemic, it wasn't transmitted through the air, but by contact, and by the time more then half the villages population was infected, Akatsuki decided it was time to attack Konoha" hinata said with a depressed tone, looking down "I encountered a memeber of Akatsuki and lost horribly to him, but I didn't die and got away"

"Which one did you encounter?" Naruto asked as he signaled the bar tender for two cups of sake

"The one with the mask" Hinata said "I don't know why but he creeps me out"

"Tobi... I don't think we ever killed him" Naruto said

"How many members are left of Akatsuki?" Hinata asked

"Well me and Sakura finished of Zetsu, during the attack on the village... but it was because of him that Sakura got infected!" Naruto said slamming his fist on the counter

"you break it, you buy it buddy" the bartender said handing him the sake cups and a bottle

"sorry" Naruto said pouring a cup for each of them then drinking his down quickly before pouring another one

"What did he do?" Hinata asked

"He used a plant to knock her into a quarantined and sealed building... the people-no demons in there got to her" Naruto's eye's Narrowed with hatred and tears fell down his cheeks "I tried to help her but he used his plants to bind me... I eventually blacked out and woke up standing above his dead battered and bloodied corpse"

"I'm sorry" Hinata said looking down "I wanted to know how YOU of all people survived Naruto-kun... you're infected... aren't you?" she asked solemnly

Naruto winced and put his left hand over his right arm where the bandages were under his cloak's sleeve "Yeah... I have the curse... it was me who brought it to konoha... it was me that Akatsuki attacked the village for. It was ALL MY FAULT!" Naruto said tears pouring down his cheeks as he dug his nails into the counter

Hinata reached her hand out to touch him but stopped "Naruto-kun... it's not your fault" she said

"Tsunade's theory is that The Nine tailed foxes chakra is suppressing the DemonsBane, keeping it from taking me over as fast as it did the others" Naruto said

"DemonsBane... a demonic curse" Hinata said

"it's a curse, but it works out like an infection, it spreads through the body and from the point of entry changing the very DNA in a person's body, attacking the blood cells altering them into a demons... the symptoms include a second personality taking over from time to time increasing in appearances as the DemonsBane progresses. Next is increased chakra, stamina, heightened senses. the next is the external appearance of the DemonsBane and all it's black gooey goodness, around the wound or point of entry, with openings to chakra pathways in side your body, those are the Banes. a person can have from one to three was the most recorded before the village was destroyed" Naruto explained "But in the finally stage's of transformation I've seen them with up to five banes indicating they have massive power"

"How many Banes do you have?" she asked

"Three... but using the power is the temptation to speed up the process of mutating your body... I only use them if I absolutely need too"

"The temptation to use their new powers was what turned most of them completely demon right?" Hinata asked

"yep..." Naruto said taking some swigs from the sake bottle "couldn't resist using them... thus speeding up the process... I'll admit... it's difficult to resist the temtation" he said "they could harness multiple elements they couldn't before, along with psychokinesis-like fields of energy, and even use the DemonsBane goo to craft weapons"

"it all started when that one bastards who was infected came to the village and mindless attacked people" Naruto growled, before taking another swig and putting it down

"how did you end up with Konohamaru and Hanabi?"

"They were two of the few survivors I pulled out of debris" Naruto said "I found so many people but just after i saved them most of them died from their injuries... I had to watch most of my friends mutate and change into Demons before my eyes... I swear if it's the last thing I do I'll find a cure for this god damn DemonsBane... even if it means sacrificing myself, my sanity and my humanity"

"If that's your goal I'll help you... our firend's are still alive... we just have to cure them... right?" Hinata said

"Yeah... but not even Tsunade could figure it out, she's still working on it... if the village wasn't an abandoned dump of death and plague she could use it's reseach, but she has to work with whats left of suna's research"

"The DemonsBanes has spread to multiple countries and towns, this place seems safe from it" Hinata said

"Yeah... the Rain Country has yet to be hit by the plague" Naruto said, before taking one more swig, and then exhaling and shakign his head "uh oh" he said

"Whats 'uh oh'? I don't like 'uh oh's'..." Hinata said

Naruto shook his head again and rubbed his eye's "not good"

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto covered his eye's and leaned forward a little in his chair, his right arm started to shake a little

"Naruto-kun??"

Naruto stopped shaking and pulled his hands down from his face he then turned to Hinata

She saw something instantly that wasn't right, his irises turned yellow "N-Naruto...?"

Naruto looked her up and down "Well Heeeellllooo sexy" he said before instantly standing up, pulling her out of her chair, and leaning her back as if he was dancing with her "Where the hell have you been all my life pretty lady?" Naruto asked in a different tone then normal

"N-N-Naruto-k-k-ku-" Hinata fainted in his arms

"aaahhh playing hard to get huh?" Naruto said "I like that"

Konohamaru and Hanabi came down the stairs to the first floor and saw Naruto and Hinata

Naruto turned to them "Hey... it's pecker-heads one and two, hows it going?" he asked

They both sighed "_he's_ back" Hanabi said "and he's hitting on my sister..."

"Hey I'd date your sister" Konohamaru shrugged, he then turned to Hanabi to see fire in her eyes and a devils grin, with a blush "You'd WHAT?!" she yelled

"If I was older is all I'm saying!" Konohamaru backed up into the corner

"that's not the point BAKA!" Hanabi yelled angrily

"Hey take it out side or leave" the bar keep said

"sorry" Hanabi said calming down

"Hey pip-squeeks, help me carry her to a bed or something before I shove my foot up your asses" Naruto said

"Alright" they sighed

--

After carrying Hinata back to their room and putting her in the bed her eyes began to flutter open

"N-Naruto-kun" she said in a daze

"So you ARE alive" Naruto said

"what-what happened to you?" Hinata asked

"Nothing, never felt better" He grinned "So you wanna kick the punks out and have a little fun?" He winked

"What?"

"you know, bump uglies, explicit wrestling, a lovers tumble?" Naruto said

Hinata's eyes went back and she fainted again

"oooo she's shy... I like shy ones"

Hanabi had a scowl on her face "I hate this guy" she grumbled

"I don't know... he can be funny some times" Konohmaru said

"Just shut up, Baka"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Don't think I wont work on this because of what I said in the begining, I will. It's just other stories have priority over this one. hope you enjoyed and will return sometime for more of this fics development, or any one of my others

-Later


	2. Cursed

**_EIYUU NO DEMONSBANE_**

**_CHAPTER 2: CURSED_**

* * *

NOTE: Well, here I am.. .ready to deliver the next chapter of this crazy fic. You'll see some thing's come into light, so pay attention or the Rockie Mountain Barking Spiders will come and EAT you!

* * *

"Well... I don't think she's gonna get up anytime soon..." Naruto said, his irises still yellow and his tone different

"Well you freaked her out!" Hanabi barked

"Shut it pecker-head or I'll stuff that pretty purple hair of yours into your mouth" Naruto said with a grin

"...jerk... you were gone for two months and I was hoping you'd never come back" Hanabi said crossing her arms

Naruto chuckled and pat her on the head a couple of times "oooohh... kids... their so adorable... now, we all know that's not gonna happen... your buddy Naruto is infected.. .and sure Kyuubi may have held me off for a long time now.. .but eventually I'll take over Naruto's mind body and soul completely, then imma take advantage of his outrageous amounts of chakra, ditch you two annoying little pecker-heads and live the life" he grinned, he spoke so cheerfully and nonchalantly

Hanabi smacked his hand off her head and mumbled

"Little bitch..." he grumbled "think of it this way... at least I'm not psycho-crazy and evil-like, like the other cursed people hehehehehehheh"

"I still hate you" Hanabi said sititng in a chair next to the bed her sister slept in

Naruo turned to Konohamaru "Hey... pecker-head number; 1... you've been quiet" he said

"Well... I seem to get yelled at when I talk so I'm just gonna shut the hell up" Konohamaru said

Naruto clapped his hands together then looked at Hanabi "see... he's got the right idea... why don't you get it?"

Hanabi didn't dignify him with a responce

"good..." Naruto said

"Naruto.. when are you gonna change back?" Konohmaru asked

"Idiot... how many times must I tell you...? Naruto is you're buddy's name... mine is Rashin..."

"what ever you call yoursef.. when will you change back?"

"Well he's fighting for control right now... and I'm losing the buzz he got from drinking... so he'll probablly be back in oohhh... three... two... one" He said before shaking his head violently, opening his eyes, his irises back to their usual blue "blagh... what happened? Oh... right... HIM" Naruto sighed

"You back to normal?" Hanabi asked

"Yeah..." Naruto said

"Yogatta(1)..." Hanabi sighed with relief

"How's Hinata...? knowing Rashin, he probably tried to fuck her" Naruto said

"Yep... but seeing my sister reminds me of something..." Hanabi said

"what?" konohamaru asked

Hanabi turned to Naruto "You know my sister loved you back before all this happened... right?"

Naruto nodded "I realized it after I reflected on everyone I thought was dead and or gone" Naruto said "I was stupid back then... but not any more... being stupid nowadays gets you killed almost 100 percent of the time..." Naruto said looking at his hands, his right one in a black glove "well it's late.. .we should get to sleep"

The two nodded "Hai" they said

--

Somewhere far from Naruto and them... back near the ruins of Konoha, in the dense forests of the fire country...

11 figures sat around a large table in a dark room, with no windows and the only light was a lone candle in the middle of the table

"Have you found that boy yet?" the figure at the end of the table asked

"No... he's evaded us for few months now..." Another figure said with a female voice

"We've dispatched DemonsBane creatures all over looking for him..." a second female said

Another figure at the side of the table who ran his hands up and down the back a large beast beside him "Why is it you're so obsessed with capturing him... it'd be easier to kill him than to let him live until he becomes completely cursed, and persuade him to join us..." he said

"His power is high of course..." a third figure said... his voice seemed a bit lazy "He has more chakra in his body then anyone else we've seen... making him one of The Emulators would insure our ultimate victory..."

"He's the one and only threat to us... if he's on our side we'll be unstoppable" another figure said from next to the head figure at the end of the table

"He may be a threat... but there's eleven of us, plus my partner here" The man with a beast next to him said "We have the power of the DemonsBane at all of our desposal... and he's all... alone...other then those two little twerps he travels with now"

"In which serve no threat to us..." The Head figure said "But he's training those 'twerps'... he could turn them into warriors that could even compete with us I bet"

"Hey... Aniki(2)... we're The Emulators... nothing is more powerful then us..." Said the figure to the other side of the head figure

"How many times must I tell you not to call me Aniki?" The head figure said "I'm not your brother!"

"Sorry"

"... then theres the factor of the remaining Bijuu... we've nearly figured out how to kill them off..." The head said "How goes the research Akishin?"

"They wont just bow down before us... so we'll just have to kill them all... before they cause a ruckus..." the lazy voiced one replied "I've figured out a way to steal their chakra and kill them though..." he grinned in the shadows

"what would that be?" the head asked

"listen well because you know I hate repeating myself..." Akishin said leaning forward in his chair

--

A young Naruto walked through the streets of konoha, with his hands behind his head "man.. .what a day... haven't trained that much in a WHILE... now to relax and chow down on ramen" He grinned

The sun was just setting over the horizon, when Naruto heard a painful grunt "Aaarrgghhh..."

He whipped his head from side to side "What the hell...?" he said to himself

"Rerrrrghrr"

He starting walking towards an alley way and peeked in to see a man on his knee's holding his head "Hey are you alright?" he asked runnign up to him

The man turned his head to him, his brown eyes rddled with pain, his short black hair was frizzed as if he was in a fight "You... idiot...Nigeto(3)... NIGETO you BAKA!!" he yelled in pain

"hey I'm trying to help you.. whats wrong?" Naruto asked kneeling down next to the man ony for him to swipe his arm smashing it into Naruto's head, knocking him into the alleyway's wall

"Y-You... c-c-can't... help m-me... RUN!" The man shouted before a stringy, black leather-like tar, acting like snakes consumed his head and face before white hardened skin grew around the forehead and a mask around his mouth area... his eyes lit up with a blue light before the rest of his body was consumed in the black goo of a substance, and white hardened skin grew on is forearms, the back of his hands, the front of his legs and his chest, where three slits opened up revealing blue chakra flowing in them. And finally a small blade like horn grow from his forehead out of the hardened white skin...

Naruto stumbled back "W-What t-the hell...? w-What are you?" He said

"I am... death..." the man said, is voice had a demonic echo to it behind the mask, before black goo-like strings shot out of the left and right side of his right hand and twisted around each other forming into a swallow(A double bladed sword), it's blades curved in opposite directions from each other, then rearing it back and threw it at Naruto

"aaahhh!" Naruto yelled before running out of the alleyway just as the weapon flew out of it and lodged one of it's blades into the wall of a building"shit.. that was close"

The man walked out of the alley way, then turned slowly to Naruto, who looked into his eyes... his heart skipped a few beats in fear... something about this... THING... was more terrifying then anything The Akastuki or Orochimaru ever did

Naruto shook his head and pulled out three kunai "You don't know who you're messing with..." Naruto said cockily before throwing them at the man

The man calmly held his hand in front of himself and one of the three banes on his chest released it's blue energy trough a chakra circuit that lead into his hand, then a viable distortion in he air like some sort of energy appeared and Naruto's Kunai stopped once hitting this distortion... the bane the chakra traveled from went dark

The man waved his wrist and the weapons flipped around before launching back at Naruto, who's face sank, and he ducked down low avoiding the throwing weapons

"The hell?" he said to himself... before forming a shadow clone and holding his hand back to it, as the clone began to whirl and spin chakra into his hand "Fine... let's see how you handle this... Rasengan!" he yelled before the clone disappeared and he dashed at the man rearing his sphere of chakra back

The man scoffed "foolish..." he said before another of the three banes sent it's blue chakra through the exterior circuit to his right hand and cold air swirled around it as fog began to fall of of it, and ice crystals appeared around his hand, crackling and twisting with the sound of an ice cube dropped in warmer water

Naruto thrust his Rasengan at the man who literally caught it and froze Naruto's chakra ball before it dropped from his hand and crashed on the ground shattering to pieces

Naruto's eyes widened "_H-He froze... my Rasengan...?"_ he thought in shock before the man punched him in the gut, knocing blood out of his mouth and sending him rolling on the ground a couple feet back

Naruto pushed himself to his feet "W-What the hell are you... how c-can you do these things?" Naruto asked, holding his stomach

"You want to know... then I'll show you..." The mans demonic voice echoed again as he held out his hand towards the Swallow that was still stuck in the building wall... it shook and eventually pulled tself from the wall and flipped back into his hand. He reared it back and threw it at Naruto this time with more speed and power

Naruto dived to the side to avoid t but it sliced into the side of his arm about a half an inch deep into his forearm, just below his elbow

Naruto winced in pain after he rolled and grabbed his arm "oww" he said "HA... missed me..." he said

"The blade wasn't meant to kill you..." the man said calmly as the swallow spun through the air and back into his hand "You wanted to know why I have these powers... Your fate's sealed boy... " he said

"What...?" Naruto said

Iruka ran down the streets towards Naruto seeing he was hurt "Naruto!" he yelled

"Iruka...?" Naruto asked looking behind himself...

"hmph... we'll meet again.. .eventually..." the man said before disappearing in a blur

"Who was that guy?" Iruka asked

"That wasn't a guy... he had to be a demon... he's really strong..." Naruto said before clasping his hand to the cut on his arm and hissing in pain "aaaaagghhhh... I-It burns!" he said

"Crap... he may have poisoned you... come on we'll go see Tsunade..." Iruka said

"Alright" Naruto said biting his teeth, his vision was starting to leave him. Images began to multiply, and the noises around him echoed in his head

Naruto fell back to the ground

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted "Naruto!! NARUTO!!"

--

"Naruto... Naruto, please wake up" Hinata said shaking him lightly

He fluttered his eyes open and shot up in bed "I'm up!" he said

"You were sleeping like a rock... mumbling in your sleep" Hinata giggled

"I've been known to do that..." Naruto yawned

"My... other side didn't upset you did he?" Naruto asked

"No... He startled me... but Hanabi and konohamaru explained everything this morning to me... he calls himself Rashin?" Hinata asked

"Yep..." Naruto said "He's not quite as evi as most of the DemonsBane personalities... but he's about me plus 50 points on the evil scale of 100..." Naruto said

"So about 51 or 52 on the evil scale?" Hinata asked

"Yep... I'd say that's a fair estimate... most end up 70 to 100 heheheheh" Naruto said "Evil scale... what a cheesey way to rate it..."

"There's no official way to rate it, so why not?" Hinata asked

--

"HELP ME!!" A woman screamed in terror as she ran through the streets of a destroyed and burning village "Somebody... HELP" tears flowing down her cheek and being pulled off by the wind against her face

Behind her three canine-like beasts, at least as big as Akamaru when full grown, if not bigger, chasing after, two running along the walls of the buildings on both side of the streets and the third was roof hoping, dashing through their fires with out even being burnt

The woman tried to speed up but she could only run so fast... just then the one on the roofs launched itself off with a HUGE jump landing and sliding to stop right in front her

The woman in her fear stumbled to stop and fell down, she looked up to see the red eyes of of canine beast... "DemonsBane..." she said, her chin shaking with fear

The other two beasts walked up behind her, and the three of them began to circle around her wiht evil demonic grins, revealing their sharp razor like teeth

"No where to run..." the one that landed in front of her said, his black DemonsBane covering his body and white hardened skin on his back the out sides of his legs and is face and snout, two chakra banes were on it's side...and it's tail was literally a shamshir-like blade... they all looked the same except the other too had no tails

they had large claws tat scraped the ground when they walked

The other two beasts were drooling "Come on, Minasete... let's eat her" he growled

"Well we didn't chase her for nothing..." the one that jumped in front of her said he was obviously the pack leader

"DIG IN BOYS" the third said

"Hold it!" Minasete said "I'm the pack leader... I get first bite..." he grinned evilly, he opened his jaw and lunged at the poor woman who tensed up, cosed her eyes and awaited the pain... but al she got was the noise of yulp of pain

The woman opened her eyes and saw the bottom of a black robe with red clouds on it... her vision trailed up to see the back of a man

This Akatsuki member was non-other then Tobi... He turned his masked face back to the woman "Run...I'll take care of these guy" he said giving her a thumbs up

She nodded and scrambled to her feet before running

Minasete got to all fours again "You worthless human... how dare you interrupt our meal?!" he barked, growling with anger

"Yeah we'll rip you to shreads eat you and then eat that woman..." one of the otehr two said

Tobi crossed his arms "_These DemonsBane guy's have been a pain in the ass... you're a threat to Akatsuki... and you all must BE REMOVED!"_ he thought

just then one of the two other beasts lunged st Tobi who whirled around and kicked it in the side, with a yelp the beast was sent rolling on the ground

"Teme(4)..." the third beasts growled before one of his two banes sent it's chakra through the exterior pathway, into his head, leaving the chakra bane dark and empty of chakra. He opened his mouth and a large blast of lightning shot out at Tobi

Tobi formed a quick set of hand signs "Earth Style; Mud Wall" he said and dirt, rock and mud shot up in a wall in front of him and the lightning hit it and the ground negated it

Minasete turned his side to Tobi and jumped up before spinning around and throwing his shamshir tail flipping through the air at Tobi

Tobi roled out of the way and dashed quickly up to Minasete and punched him in the face sending him down

the other beast that shot the lightning run at tobi and jumped at him tackling him down, and they rolled once or twice before Tobi kicked him off and into the air

Tobi got to his feet formed a flurry of hands signs and stomped on the ground when done. And Just as the beasts was about to land on the ground, rock stalagmites shot up from the ground and skewered his body in several places

"Arrgh" the beasts coughed up blood as his eyes went dull and his body went limp as black blood dropped to the ground covering the stalagmites

Minasete growled in anger "I'll kill you for this... those weren't the only members of my pack..." he said, before one of his chakra banes went dark, releasing it's energy through exterior circuits, but it went all over his body and after being covered in blue energy lines for a second, he vanished

"hmph..." Tobi scoffed he turned to the other one he first sent rolling which was getting to it's feet

He appeared in front of the beasts and pulled out a Kama(4) before stabbing its blade into the top of the beasts' head. It's eyes rolled back as black blood dripped out and Tobi ripped the kama's blade back, splitting his head in two

The beast fell over dead "these ones were weak... but they probably make up for with their numbers... seeing how that last one said he had more..."

just then Tobi heard something and whirled around in time to Minasete reappear in front of him before spinning around and swiping his shamshir tail at him

Tobi leaned back to avoid it but it still scraped his chest, giving him a cut

"Dammit..." Tobi cursed before he kicked at him "heheheh you didn't think I'd just leave did you? But I'll leave this time... I got you with my tail... welcome to the world of the cursed..." his voice echoed before going silent

"Well... at least I got two of them..." Tobi said before pulling his hand off his new cut and looking at the blood "This is going to suuuuuuck..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there's the second installment of Eiyuu no DemonsBane, I hope I kept you attention... now for you HinaxNaru fans out there, their relationship will build in the next chapter and on... I'l try and mix enough of everything into this fic to make it good for everyones tastes...

1; Yogatta means thank goodness basically

2; Aniki means older brother or un-official brother

3; Nigeto means 'run'

4; a small sickle

-Later


	3. Devastation

**_EIYUU NO DEMONSBANE_**

**_CHAPTER 3: DEVASTATION_**

* * *

NOTE: nothing much to say but the challenge below... please read it

**IMPORTANT NOTICE AND CHALLENGE TO ANYONE WHO HAS A PLAYSTATION3 ONLINE ACCOUNT;** my Account name is 'Zerobu', and I'm in need of a challenge desperately in the games 'Warhawk', 'Army of Two', and 'Dark Sector', they're getting TOO easy Online. Please send me a PM telling me your screen name for the PS3 network and we can play some games against each other. I AWAIT YOUR TALENT!! Could you be the one who FINALLY puts the terror that is Zerobu in his place?! Or will you fail like the rest before you? Thank you-Dragon Legend of Drake/Zerobu

Series Spoilers in this chapter(nothing to big though, most of you already know it anyways)

Now, on with the reading!

* * *

In a large village-like fortress, with massive mortar and concrete walls, that were covered in sealing marks and kanji

the people behind it's fortified walls went about their daily routine

Guards were posted all around the the top of the villages' walls. one of a group of three turned t look out in the distance over the walls only to see 11 shadowed figures walk from the brush near the wall

He then instantly noticed each of them was a DemonsBane carrier

each of the eleven figures had distinct differences in their looks "It's DEMONSBANE! All men to your stations!!" the guard yelled

One of the elven walked up to the wall and put his hand on it, it was instantly repelled back by some sort of field of energy, that snapped electricity at his hand "hhmmm... seals huh..." he said "This may be able to stop normals DemonsBane... but we're the Emulators" he said darkly

"Then let's get this over with" One said with a lazy tone as they wall walked up to the wall reared their fists back and threw massive punches into the wall pushing through the energy that was trying to repel them their fists broke int other concrete wall before they each released massive pulse of energy that destroyed the wall, blasting it in

The head figure walked through the hole and held his arms up as dozens of DemonsBane creatures came out of the woods behind them and charged in side the village as guards that were waiting for them, got trampled and slaughtered "Now my allies... .attack... leave NO ONE untouched by the curse of the DemonsBane... women, Children, men... ALL of them wuahahahahahahahahahaha!"

All of the ten other Emulator's took off into the village

"They broke through the wall!! hold them off while the civilians evacuate!" One of the Guards shouted to his men and they all charged the army of DemonsBane creatures

--

_Konohamaru and Hanabi were sent sliding on the ground before rolling to their feet. DemonsBane creatures surrounded them in seconds on all sides. Dozens of them, beast and human-like creatures_

_"K-Konohamaru... there's too mant of them... we can't fight them all off..." Hananbi said, holding her side and wincing in pain_

_"But there's no where to run... " Konohamaru panted "They separated us from Naruto and your sister"_

_"So... we're screwed huh? heheheh" Hanabi chuckled shaking her head_

_"Worhtless humans DIE!!" one of the DemonsBane beast-like creatures roared before opening his mouth and one of the three banes on his back emptied it's energy through external banes on the baody to his mouth before a large fire blasted out at them_

_The ball of fire smashed into Konohamaru and Hanabi, and sent them flying back _

_They lay on the ground, bruised burnt and battered, blood dripping from various wounds on their bodies_

_Konohamaru lifted his head up slowly and in his blured vision saw Hanabi laying next to him... he reached his hand out "H-Hanabi..." he grunted_

_Hanabi struggled to lift her head "It hurts..." she said "We're really gonna die aren't we?" Hanabi asked_

_"If... we do die... then at least we wont be alone..." Konohamaru dragged himself next to her and they pushed themselves to their knees_

_"Lunch time everybody!" one of the DemonsBanes roared before nearly the whole group lunged at them_

_Tears fell down Hanabi's eyes and she wrapped her ars around Konohamaru "I love you!" she yelled_

_"I love you too" he replied just as the beasts tackled them_

_The pile of beasts seemed to enjoy what they caught until suddenly a burst of blue light sent them all flying back_

_Konohamaru opened his tightly shut eyes and saw Hanabi vanishing in light, and little glares of energy "Hanabi?! HANABI?!" he screamed_

_Just then he lifted off the ground as the blue sparkles and energy swirled around his body, before concentrating in his right palm._

_"What the hell's going on?!" the demons roared, blinded by the light_

_The energy and glares of light all compacted into his right hand before a long blue pole axe-like spear, with four axe edges on all sides of the pole, the three thing streams of water shot out of te bottom f the pole swirling and twisting around each other like chain links, before looping around and into his left hand where it turned into a hook-like blade, seemingly from a grappling hook, but was also like a hooked knife. the water between the hook and spear turned into solid ice chains, as Konohamaru's wounds healed near instantly  
_

_Konohamaru floated back to the ground, holding this new spear chain-hook weapon, that dripped with water as if it were dunked in a pool_

_Konohamaru looked at the spear in confusion "W-What... the... what is this?" he asked_

_"Konohamaru..." Hanabi's voice echoed form the spear_

_"H-Hanabi...? where are you?" he asked_

_"Here..." she replied, he looked at the spear "You're in the spear...?" he asked_

_"No... I am the spear... I don't know what's going on either" Hanabi's voice said _

_"RRrrrrr, just kill him!" a demon roared before they all held out their hands or opened their mouths letting one of their banes' energy into them and releasing huge fire balls that converged on Konohamaru from all directions_

_Konohamaru ooked at the spear _

_"Use me quick!" Hanabi said_

_Konohamaru nodded and he reared the spear back to the side and spun around slashing all the fire balls, destroying them in plumes of steam, that covered the area_

_The boy looked at the spear again "Water...? it IS drenched after all..."_

_One demon dived at him through the steam and he just barely stepped to the side, avoiding it_

_As the demon slid on all fours past them Konohamaru's instinct took over and he whirled around and threw the hook blade through the air towards beast and it slashed past him tearing a gash in his side and letting his black blood seep out_

_"argh" the beast hissed in pain _

_Konohamaru yanked back on the ice chain and the hook came back and dug into the spine of the beast before pulling him face first to the ground_

_the boy didn't stop there he whirled around pulling the beast on the long ice chain spinning him in the air in one rotation before he smashed into two more demons diving into the fight sending all three flying through the air and into the distance_

_konohamaru pulled the chain to whip the hook back into his hand and he turned around to see the demons walking closer slowly_

_"Konohamaru... it's like we're sharing our power... use all the power I hav and get rid of these guys" Hanabi said_

_"Are you sure.. .we don' know what that could do to you" konohamaru said_

_"Yes, do it!"_

_"Yosh!(1)" Konohamaru said before pulling the spear back and readying it as if to stab with it. Water began to swirl around the spear like a drill. Being created from nothing_

_the beasts stopped in their tracks and backed up a little as chakra consumed the boy's body_

_"Aaaaaaaaarrrrggggghhhhhhhhh" Konohamaru yelled, thrusting the spear forward, blasting out a gigantic replica spear of pure water, that tore through the air and blasted through the demons ripping them all to shreds before the spear became a torrent of spinning water that washed them away through the forest  
_

_Konohamaru panted as he lowered the spear down, droppign it's head onto the ground before in a flash of light the spear hook-chain weapon disappeared and the energy reformed back into Hanabi who dropped to her knee's and fell onto her stomach unconscious, Konohamaru did the same thing "H-Hanabi" he mumbled before hitting the ground_

--

Hanabi shot up in bed, sweating bullets, looking around the room, she saw her sister had gotten out of the bed next to her own bed, she sighed "just a dream... but that was WAY to real for my tastes... did I actually say 'I love you' to Konohamaru of all people?" she said to her self

Hinata walked into the room with a still groggy Naruto behind her, and Konohamaru right behind him

"you finally awake?" Hinata asked

"Yeah... had the weirdest dream though..." Hanabi said

"About what?" hinata asked

"nothing important... I can't even remember now" she lied... she remembered it PERFECTLY

"Well... we need to keep moving... we're almost out of the Rain country" Naruto said

"Yeah... we still have to find more out about The DemonsBane" Konohamaru said "and those guy's that have been following us... what did they call themselves?"

"Impulators...?" Naruto said "oh wait, Emulators, that's what it was"

"I wonder who they were when they were humans..."

"And since the Rain Country doesn't seem to be effected by it yet, this is the last place we wanna be" Hinata said

"Hai(2)-Hai" Hanabi yawned getting out of bed, and when she went to stand up, her foot stepped on the blanket of the bed and she slipped backwards and fell to the floor

"Ooo Hanabi... you have the GREATEST morning grace..." Konohamaru chuckled

Hanabi sat up an fire errupted from her eyes before she scrambled after Konohamaru who dashed out of the room "GET back here you little coward!" she screamed

Hinata began to giggle "They're cute together..."

"You say that now but spend two and a half years dealing with the both of them..." Naruto chuckled, shrugging

"tough on the nerves?"

"You have NO idea..." Naruto said "Well let's go chace them before they destroy something..." Naruto said and Hinata nodded, with that they exited the room seeking the younger two of their group

As they walked arounf the conner of the Inn's hallway they saw Hanabi walked past them with her chin up slapping ehr hands together as if she'd accomplished something

They looked farther down the hall way and saw Konohamaru's leg's sticking out of the trash can, flailing about

They looked at each other, then back down the hall before keeling over with laughter

After Konohamaru got free from the trash can, he headed back to the room's where everyone was packing their stuff

--

Tobi walked into a large chamber, where Pain sat in a large chair, around him, the remnants of Akatsuki; Kisame, and Konan

"Well... I see you didn't manage to get away with out a scratch this time..." Pain said

"Yeah... one of them used an invisibility technique... never seen that before..." Tobi said

"Well... this is bad... out Numbers were already small... and now you've become infected with the curse" Pain sighed

"Pain... there are still the three recruits" Konan said

"They're good... but they'll have to go beyond that if they want to be of any use to us" Pain said

"don't shut us out before we have a chance to prove ourselves now" a man said as him and two other people walked out from the shadows

"Well... now that Tobi is back... you can begin your battle test... let's see you prove yourselves" Kisame said

Tobi and the other Akatsuki jumped up and back landing on a balcony o nthe second floor. Torches lit up and the room was finaly filled with light

The three recruits stood in a triangle patern, back-to-back

They all had Akastuki robes on, some thing they prided on. One had short blue spiky hair that streaked back some what, th second male was much bigger then the other two, bigger than Kisame even. he had long black hair that covered his eye's with it's strands. the third was a female... she had long green hair, that went smoothly down her back with a few bang's hanging in front of her face

Four door's on all sides of the recruits rose up as Tobi sat down and began to administer first aid to himself for his wound on the chest

"these guys sure don't waste their time" the smaller male said with a grin

"don't get over excited Kyuren..." the larger male said

"I know Samanosuke..." Kyuren replied as countless pairs of eyes appeared from the darkness of the doors

"they're coming..." the female said calmly... almost apathetically

"Can't you at least SOUND enthusiastic Kureiha?" Kyuren said

"...no... " she replied just as countless DemonsBane creatures lunged out of the doorways at the recruits

"survive this and you may join our ranks" Pain instucted, before turning to the other Akatsuki "These three have special atributes... the reasons why they are even here..."

"Gladly..." Kyuren said before holding his right hand in front of himself and pulling off his black glove, revealing a blackish brown arm that looked almost burned, he also had a blue diamond embedded in the back of his hand "Infinite Severing!" he yelled and his right hand's skin peeled back and the bones and sinew underneath began to reshape and formed into a long blade that extended out and pierced through three creatures, killing them instantly, spewing their black blood everywhere

Three jumped up in front of the large Samanosuke, who simply swiped his fist to the side smashing it into the faces of the beasts sending them rolling on the ground

Kureiha formed hand signs and she became a blur for a split second as the beasts slid past her, before exploding into pieces that splattered across the room

one more beast dashed at Kyuren and he held his hand out and the diamond on the back of his hand glared before his hands skin peeled back and off as the bones twisted around and the skin recovered them and now his hand and forearm were like a cannons barrel "Chakra Bakuretsu(Chakra Burst)" he shouted before a blue beam of energy shot out and it blasted through the beasts disintegrating it

the beasts circled them

"Samanosuke... this is your bag" Kyuren said

"Agreed..." Kureiha said

"fine... leave them to me..." Samanosuke said before raising his fist into the air and slamming it down on the ground and rocks shot int other air before he began punching them sending the debris into all the beasts, knocking them back

"Let in the Colossus type" Pain shouted and just then the middle of the rooms floor was opened and dark, deep toned growling was heard

A giant monsterous hand rose up out of the hole and grabbed the ledge before a large DemonsBane creature jumped up out of it and landed a few feet in front of the trio...

"Crap... a big guy huh...?" Kyuren asked "Kureiha, let's do our thing..."

Kureiha nodded and she put her hand on his shoulder and in a flash of green light and energy she disappeared and Kyuren was holding a huge green scythe, but this was no normal scythe. instead of having one blade protruded off the pole, but another blade out the opposite side, making it more like a double bladed battle-axe, and this was mirrored on the bottom of the pole with two more scythe edges. Making it like a Swallow(double-bladed sword), axe style...

The scythe crackled with electricity, and Kyuren rest the pole on his shoulder as the Colossus beasts walked slowly over to them, shaking the complex with each of it's steps, it was similar to a gorilla's body style, and had four Banes of chakra on its left arm

Kyuren grinned and Samanosuke jumped back, just as Kyuren swung the massive scythe blades at the colossus, and in one fail swoop the beasts was severed in two, and it's blood went everywhere before the two halves fell to the ground in puddles

Kyuren smirked and held the four bladed scythe to his side and in a flash of green light it disappeared and Kureiha reappeared next to him

Pain smirked and Tobi did the same under his mask

Kisame's jaw went agape... "whoa... they're pretty good" he said

"They're unique traits will be a great aid" Konan said

"huh... well it makes since seeing how everyone in Akatsuki is a freak of nature already" Kisame said

Pain slammed his fist into Kisame's gut knocking the wind out of him. Pain glared evilly at Kisame "Are you calling me a freak you water-sucking, fish-faced, pile of talking sushi?" he asked

"sorry... pain-sama... won't happen again" Kisame gasped

"you have no place to talk... what was you're mother a koi and you're father a human-shark halfbreed?" Tobi asked, laughing "And Tobi's notmal cuz Tobi's a good boy" he grinned behind his mask

"You little shi-" kisame was cut off by Kyuren's voice

"so... do we pass or what?" he asked

Pain turned to him and nodded "Yes... you are all worthy of Akatsuki... now to put you to work... head to the wind country and wipe as many DemonsBane creatures as possible... kill everyone you find, and bring samples of several of their blood... along with some flesh... each DemonsBane is different... .there are three type's or breeds of DemonsBane that is important information... there's Beast type, human Type, and Colossus type... Beasts types don't necessarily mean they were animal when infected, but assume an animals physique when completely consumed. Human types can be created from animals too... human type are sually more threatening but not always, and then here are Colossus's... the most powerful... they assume a huge monterous form, and loose their mind, from rage, power gluttony, or too much of any negative emotion, they are wild, have lost the ability to communicate, and rampage indiscriminately" Pain explained

"So mister genius if you know this much, what else is there to be gathering this blood and flesh for?" Kyuren asked

"Watch your tongue or I'll be removing it... we still know relatively little about them... and as I said each DemonsBane creature is different... just do as i ask... it's more of an initiation mission rather than anything else..."

Kyuren shrugged "you're the boss... Pain-sama" he bowed

Samanosuke and Kureiha both bowed as well

"Well let's go then" Kyuren said as he turned and walked towards the door, the other two followed him

"konan... follow them and monitor their work" Pain instructed

"Okay" she nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Kisame go away... I need to talk to Tobi" Pain said

"ok... fine... kick me out" Kisame turned around and walked into the doorway up on the balcony

Tobi looked at him until he turned a conner down the hall before turnign to Pain and removing his mask

"So Madara-sama... what do you think of them?" Pain asked

"That Girl... Kureiha... I know who she is... or rather, the family she's from... the Juushoudu clan... they're an old clan, often thought to have been hunted down or killed off... they had the unique ability to turn their physical form into that of a weapon from someone close to them to use... but so many peope sought that power the clan has thinned out to the point of extinction nearly..." Madara said

"Do their power's react to something in particular?" Pain asked

Madara smirked... "Corny as it sounds they can only be wielded as a weapon by a person they share a mutual love with... but most people who wanted it didn't know that... so when they couldn't use them they killed them... but there was one other I know that lived for sure..." Madara said with a smirk

"Can't say I'd enjoy becoming a weapon for Konan to swing around..." Pain said

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there is chapter 3, hope you're still very much interested... I need you people to be anything here on FanFiction as every other writer, so remember... reviews give me unyielding power of influence here... wink wink

1) yosh- alright!

2) Hai- yes

Well, hope you enjoyed... from your friendly neighborhood mass-murdering Sniper... Dragon Legend of Drake

-Later


	4. Attacked

**_EIYUU NO DEMONSBANE_**

**_CHAPTER 4: ATTACKED_**

* * *

NOTE: Hello my friends, welcome back to my insanity. I pity you all for joining me again lol, Have I fried your minds yet? Well regardless here's the next chapter. I've put a little extra add-on as those of you who've read/voted in my Profile's most recent Poll, would know. It's an Idea I got shortly before my last chapter update for this fic and I decided to use seeing how this fic is still young and malleable

**GO VOTE IN MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi and Konohamaru walked down the path of a forest, Naruto and hinata walking slightly ahead of the younger two, talking

"So why was it we're going to the wind country?" Hinata asked

"Because that's where Tsunade is, we've been heading there for a week now, then you showed, and I think your father might be happy to see you... he survived the whole deal" Naruto said

"He's still alive? what about Neji?" Hinata asked

Naruto looked away from her and grit his teeth "You know I was the one-No... Rashin infected him... almost every one of the Konoha eleven got infected because of me..." he said solemnly

"It's not your fault Naruto..." Hinata said

"Yes it is... I was stupid enough to get infected by that one bastard, and when Rashin started taking over my mind he ended up infecting almost all of my friends, and then they along with the guy that infected me who kept appearing, infected countless other people in Konoha..." Naruto said clinching his fists "God DAMN the DemonsBane... I'll stop it if it's the last thing I do"

"But Naruto... you didn't know about the DemonsBane... no one did, you can't blame yourself for all of this happening" Hinata said

"I don't just blame it on myself... it was the one who infected me too..." Naruto said, tightly gripping his forearm just below his elbow joint(his initial point of infection)

/\/\FLASHBACK/\/\

_"Y-You... c-c-can't... help m-me... RUN!" The man shouted before a stringy, black leather-like tar, acting like snakes consumed his head and face before white hardened skin grew around the forehead and a mask around his mouth area... his eyes lit up with a blue light before the rest of his body was consumed in the black goo of a substance, and white hardened skin grew on is forearms, the back of his hands, the front of his legs and his chest, where three slits opened up revealing blue chakra flowing in them. And finally a small blade like horn grow from his forehead out of the hardened white skin..._

_Naruto stumbled back "W-What t-the hell...? w-What are you?" He said_

_"I am... death..." the man said, is voice had a demonic echo to it behind the mask, before black goo-like strings shot out of the left and right side of his right hand and twisted around each other forming into a swallow(A double bladed sword), it's blades curved in opposite directions from each other, then rearing it back and threw it at Naruto_

_"aaahhh!" Naruto yelled before running out of the alleyway just as the weapon flew out of it and lodged one of it's blades into the wall of a building"shit.. that was close"_

_The man walked out of the alley way, then turned slowly to Naruto, who looked into his eyes... his heart skipped a few beats in fear... something about this... THING... was more terrifying then anything The Akastuki or Orochimaru ever did_

_Naruto shook his head and pulled out three kunai "You don't know who you're messing with..." Naruto said cockily before throwing them at the man_

_The man calmly held his hand in front of himself and one of the three banes on his chest released it's blue energy trough a chakra circuit that lead into his hand, then a viable distortion in he air like some sort of energy appeared and Naruto's Kunai stopped once hitting this distortion... the bane the chakra traveled from went dark_

_The man waved his wrist and the weapons flipped around before launching back at Naruto, who's face sank, and he ducked down low avoiding the throwing weapons_

_"The hell?" he said to himself... before forming a shadow clone and holding his hand back to it, as the clone began to whirl and spin chakra into his hand "Fine... let's see how you handle this... Rasengan!" he yelled before the clone disappeared and he dashed at the man rearing his sphere of chakra back_

_The man scoffed "foolish..." he said before another of the three banes sent it's blue chakra through the exterior circuit to his right hand and cold air swirled around it as fog began to fall of of it, and ice crystals appeared around his hand, crackling and twisting with the sound of an ice cube dropped in warmer water_

_Naruto thrust his Rasengan at the man who literally caught it and froze Naruto's chakra ball before it dropped from his hand and crashed on the ground shattering to pieces_

_Naruto's eyes widened "__H-He froze... my Rasengan...?" he thought in shock before the man punched him in the gut, knocing blood out of his mouth and sending him rolling on the ground a couple feet back_

_Naruto pushed himself to his feet "W-What the hell are you... how c-can you do these things?" Naruto asked, holding his stomach_

_"You want to know... then I'll show you..." The mans demonic voice echoed again as he held out his hand towards the Swallow that was still stuck in the building wall... it shook and eventually pulled tself from the wall and flipped back into his hand. He reared it back and threw it at Naruto this time with more speed and power_

_Naruto dived to the side to avoid t but it sliced into the side of his arm about a half an inch deep into his forearm, just below his elbow_

_Naruto winced in pain after he rolled and grabbed his arm "oww" he said "HA... missed me..." he said_

/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\

"But... he hit his mark... I'm lucky it was as small a wound as it is" Naruto said

"Please don't blame yourself for this... you're Konohamaru and Hanabi's Hero... you saved their lives..." Hinata said grabbing his arm and holding it gently "and e-even b-before that... you w-were... my hero" she said, she blushed furiously

Naruto looked at her with stun "I was your Hero... what did I ever really do for you...? I was an idiot about the way you felt for me" Naruto said looking away

"You were always teased and tormented, but you never gave up, you always kept going, it was because of you I even made Chuunin Rank... I admired your fortitude... you could get broken, beaten, and nearly killed... but you never stopped, you kept fighting... for your dream..." Hinata said "You inspired me and gave me a reason to keept trying"

"You'd be the only person..." Naruto said "All I wanted for the longest time, was to be Hokage and get some respect from the people in Konoha... And just as I made real friends with everyone... that dream seemed less and less important to me... but like every time I get close to some one they either disappear like Sasuke or they die... at least in one sense of the word... DemonsBane kills it's hosts mind off and crafts it's own personality from the host's personality. now... I don't want to be Hokage. One; I can't protect anyone, and two; Now my dream is to stop the DemonsBane"

"But you can protect people... like you have for Konohamaru and my little sister..." Hinata said

"Yeah" Konohamaru said "You've saved us"

"You CAN protect people... but only if you try" Hanabi said

"Oh stop it... I couldn't even protect you two from a bunch of thugs... if Hinata hadn't shown up who knows what would have happened" Naruto said

"Naruto...kun" Hinata said sadly... it was obvious he'd been in a state of depression since this all began. just then she got a strong face and clinched her fist "_Yosh(1)... I know what I must do... I can't stand to see him like this, I wont give up until I get the Naruto I know and love back. I'll make him cheer up no matter what_" she thought

Hanabi decided to change the subject "Hey when do you think we'll get to the Sand Village?" she asked

"Well we crossed out of the Rain country about an hour ago, so we're in the wind country... we'll be at the desert by night fall, we have to pass through some plains first though" Naruto explained

Just then in the distance they saw a blast of yellow and blue lighting shoot up from the ground, about half a mile away, down the path

"What was that?!" Konohamaru asked

"I'm not sure... wanna check it out?" Naruto asked

The other three nodded "Okay then... let's go" Naruto said before jumping into the trees and dashing through them followed shortly by the otehrs

As the went they heard a loud smashing noise and saw a column of smoke and dust rise up from the same area... what's going on down there?" Hinata asked

"I don't know, but It probably has to do with DemonsBane..." Naruto said

They continued along at full peed until they came to the edge of a destroyed section of the forest, where the tree's were missing their leaves and all knocked down

They took cover behind some remaining trees and bushes before they looked out to see Three people, all wearing Akatsuki robes. they were surrounded by DemonsBane creatures

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened "Akatsuki..." they said in unison silently

the smaller male of the group turned to the large bulky male next to him "Samanosuke... you take the one's on the right... me and Kureiha will take the ones on th left" Kyuren said

"Fine" the large man nodded before turning and walking slowly towards the creatures, he cracked his knuckles and rolled his head and neck around loosening himself up

Kureiha formed hand signs "Doton... Rasenyama(Spiral Mountain)" she said calmly, and the ground began to shake slightly before three rock spikes shot up from underneath the creatures in a triangle pattern, before they began twisting around each other and forming one gigantic spike of twisting rock, that reached a hundred feet into the air in less then a second, stabbing or trapping and crushing the creatures as it was formed

An eagle DemonsBane creature flew over head and flapped it's wings sending out hundreds of razor-like feathers down to the ground

Kyuren pulled off his glove on his right hand and he whipped in front of himself and instantly his hand turned into a four chains of his own flesh and blood which whipped and smacked all of the razor feathers, deflecting them

The chains reformed ack into his hand before they instantly shifted to that of a scythe "Sickle Arm!" he called out, before jumping into the air at high speeds and slashing through the creature, severing it in two and sending it's black blood everywhere, before he descended back down and landed

The creatures two severed parts landed on the ground behind him, and the scythe arm instantly mutated into the cannon-like barrel and he began blasting out countless small blasts as he railed the basts along a row of creatures

the creatures either were shredded into nothing or had holes blasted throughout their body like swiss cheese

"Whoa..." Naruto said in stun "These guy's are tough..."

Samanosuke was using incredibly agile Taijutsu for a person of his size, as he minuvered around the e creatures and with single punches or kicks caused most of them to explode into pieces from the sheer force of his assault

"Akatsuki has members like this now...?" Hinata said to no one in particular

"They must be having as big a problem with the DemonsBane as we are..." Naruto said

Kyuren looked around and saw no more DemonsBane creatures... he smirked "That should show them who's the boss..." he said before kneeling down and pulling out a vile and tweezers to pick up a small chunk of DemonsBane flesh on the ground

He looked at it and gagged "What Pain wants with this shit I'll never understand..." he said before dropping it into the vile as Samonosuke and Kureiha did the same thing

Kureiha turned to Kyuren "Kyuren..." she said

"I know... they've been there for a few minutes now..." Kyuren said "There's four of them... over there" he said pointing RIGHT in Naruto and the others' direction

Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru and Hanabi's eyes widened "Shit, they know where we are" Naruto cursed

"You should do us all a favor and show yourselves..." Kyuren said standing up as he capped the vile off and put it inside his Akatsuki robe

"What should we do?" Hinata asked Naruto

"I don't know... these guys aren't ones we should fuck around with..." Naruto said, before walking out from behind the tree and bushes

Hinata gulped and followed him

Konohamaru and Hanabi looked at each other and shrugged before following them out

"hhhmmm...?" Kyuren hummed "Two kids and leaf ninja? I thought Konoha was dead and gone... buried in the history books" he said

"Konoha may be gone but it's Shinobi aren't..." Naruto said

"Well... good for you... do you want a cookie for it?" Kyuren taunted

Naruto grit his teeth a little

"We should get rid of them... they could cause us trouble if we don't" Samanosuke said

"True..." Kyuren said

"The smartest thing would be to dispose of them..." Kureiha said calmly "Akatsuki did want Konoha and it's Shinobi gone"

"Well Kureiha... let's you and me take take of them" Kyuren said

Kureiha nodded before walking up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. just then she was broken down into green light and glares which reformed in his right hand in her mega scythe-like form

Hanabi gasped "Impossible..." she sid

Konohamaru turned to her "what's wrong Hanabi?"

"It can't be... I saw this happen in a dream of mine, only with me and you" she said shaking her head

"what...?" Konohamaru asked in confusion

"no tiem to talk about it" Naruto said just as Kyuren reared the scythe back and slashed sending a wave of electricity out at them

"Shit..." Naruto said before holding his hand in front of his face and forming a kunai out of the DemonsBane's tendrils of goo which wrapped around themselves. He threw it into the ground as they all jumped away

The blast of lightning pulsed into the area and was instantly drawn straight to the Kunai crafted from DemonsBane. Seemingly charging it with the electricity

Kyuren's eyebrow raised "So you are cursed by the DemonsBane huh? All the more reason to kill you..." he said before dashing at Naruto directly and slashing the massive scythe down at him, but he rolled to the side just as the blade smashed into the ground and created a small crater and sent cracks out, knocking some dust up in the process

"Shit... he's a fast one" Kyuren said

"Same could be said about you..." Naruto said

Kyuren turned to Samanosuke "Hey... big guy... so take care of the other three... I'll worry about our DemonsBane host over here" he instructed

"Very well..." Samanosuke said turning towards the others, before disappearing in a blur and reappearing in front of Hinata "My deepest apologies Ojo-sama(2)" he said before back handing her in the face, knocking a trail of blood from her mouth, and sending her flying to the ground

"Onee-SAMA!!(big sister)" Hanabi yelled before looking at Samanosuke with an enraged look on her face "Bastard!" she shouted before jumping in the air(due to his hight) and slammed a palm into his chest

Samanosuke made not even the slightest twinge. and he looked down at Hanabi who was landing on her feet. She looked up in fear at the looming giant of a man "he's like a rock..." she said

"foolish little girl.. .did you really think you'd stop me like that...?" He asked coldly, before rearing his fist back and throwing it at Hanabi

Konohamaru pushed Hanabi out of the way and the punch slammed right into his face sending him rolling back "Admirable... taking the hit for your lover are we?" Samanosuke asked

"Konohamaru!" Hanabi called

Konhamaru stood up and looked at Samanosuke "Bastard... you'd hit girls?" he asked "Let alone one that obviously doesn't stand a chance against you..."

"I treat women no differently then I treat anyone else... she is a person, nothing more... nothing less..." Samanosuke said

"Fine... I'll teach you how to respect females" Konohamaru said clinching his fists and pulling off the rain cloak he happened to still be wearing, revealing his typical Chuunin attire underneath

Konohamaru formed an all to familiar hand sign "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" he said and four more versions of himself appeared around him, and all but one of them dashed at samanosuke

"Shadow clones?... weak" Samanosuke said before punching one dispersing it, and trip kicking the other two, dispersing them. He then looked back at Konohamaru, only to see him and the remaining clone swirling a ball of chakra into his hand

"The first time I've used this in a fight... please work" Konohamaru said before the clone disappeared and he dashed at Samanosuke, jumping up and rearing the attack back "Rasengan!" he shouted and thrust the sphere of chakra at Samanosuke and slamming it into his chest

Samanosuke began to slide back on his feet and he lost his rock-solid posture, and was sent flying back into a tree, tearing through it, and knocking it over ontop of him

Konohamaru landed back on the ground and then jumped up throwing his fist into the air "Yahoo, I got that prick" he cheered. But just as his feet touched the ground again the tree that fell on Samanosuke began to shake and rise up. Konohamaru and Hanabi's jaws dropped as they saw Samanosuke with no effort hold the tree above his head with one hand

"Good lord..." Hanabi said

"you children shouldn't be getting involved with these kinds of things... you may just end up shortening your life..." Samanosuke said before rearing the tree back like a spear and throwing it at Konohamaru who rolled to the side just barely in time to avoid the tree... still some branches scraped wounds into his flesh, but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"A clone?" Samanosuke said "when did he...?"

Konohamaru jumped out of the tree's to Samanosuke's side rearing back a Rasengan

"Not this time kid..." Samanosuke said before grabbing Konohamaru's forearm and throwing him into a tree trunk

Naruto clashed a DemonsBane crafted sword with the pole-part of Kyuren's mega-scythe "Are you having fun yet...? I am" Kyuren said, before slashign his Scythe and pushing Naruto back before he pointing the top of his scythe at Naruto and blasted a blue and yellow lightning bolt

Naruto threw the sword he crafter forward and it stuck in the ground drawing the lightning to the blade like a lightning rod

"As long as I can craft DemonsBanes weapons I can use them to conduct any element you throw at me... it's one of the features of the DemonsBane" Naruto said

"Well... good for you... I already knew that..." Kyuren said "Regardless, your time has come...I'll release from the suffering of the DemonsBane" he said rearing his mega-scythe back as it crackled with electricity and he threw it through the air, spinning like a saw with a ring of Electricity around it for a shocking edge

"Crap..." Naruto said jumping up above it to avoid being cleaved in two , but the scythe arched around and came back at him forcing him to rol to his right and as he did the emitted electricity burned his side slightly "Darn... messed up my side..." he grunted

The scythe arched in at him again, only this time he formed hand signs "Fuuton: Kazekiri(wind blade)!" he shouted and wind swirled violently around his hand and he thrust it forward into the spinning saw of a scythe, blasting out a huge gust of razor-like winds that deflected the scythe which returned to Kyuren's hand

"Not bad... you actually deflected her..." Kyuren said "So maybe you're not the wimp I thought you were"

"I'm not gonna just lay over dead for an Akatsuki slime ball..." Naruto said

"ooooo... no need to get offensive now boy, that put a twinge in my heart" Kyuren said in mock sarrow

"Smart-ass..." Naruto said

Hanabi and Konohamaru charged at Samanosuke, but he disappeared and re-appeared behind them before slamming both his fists into there backs, one for each. This knocked them down and sent the air out of their lungs, and as they coughed Samanosuke slammed his fist int oteh ground next to him and a large chuck of rock and dirt lifted out some and he grabbed it with his hand before raising it above the two young Shinobi's heads "farewell..." he said before going to slam the rock down on them but just as it was about to make contact the rock was destroyed and shattered to pieces as it landing on a swirling dome of chakra

The chakra stopped swirling around, revealing Hinata under it "I wont let you hurt them..." she said strongly

"Very well.. I'll just kill you first" Samanosuke said

Hinata got into her stance as Samanosuke ran at her at high speeds before slamming a fist down at her, she jumped back and grabbed the two younger shinobi as his fist inpacted int othe ground sending a shockwave through the ground, creating cracks that reached at least twenty feet out

Hinata landed and put the two down before entering her stance

Samanosuke charged at her

"_Just a little closer now_..." she thought as she activated her Byakugan, and just as Samanosuke reached her she smirked "Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou(Eight divination signs, 182 strikes)" she called out and she disappeared and re-appeared to Samanosuke's right slamming two palms into him, before vanishing agian and reappearing behind him and slamming 4 more palms into his back. She vanished again, reappearing in front of him and slamming 8 more strikes to his chest and stomach area's. She vanished again and reappeared to his left and slammed 16 strikes into his side, then disappearing again before reappearing to his front right, slamming 32 strikes at him, then vanishing again reappearing behind him to his right and slamming 64 strikes, then she moved to his front left and slammed 128 strikes into him, adding up for a total of 254 strikes, with the last one she slammed into his chest sending him sliding back

Samanosuke leaned over with his arms limp at his sides before he rose his head back up and looked at her, he spat out some blood and spit before wiping his mouth clean with his sleeve

"There... now you don't have your monstrous strength... I sealed 254 of your 361 tenketsu..." Hinata said

"... wrong..." Samanosuke said "Granted, it hurt with those little jots of your own chakra, but a jutsu of that caliber can't stop my power... because I don't use chakra like all the other wimps out there... my strength is ALL MUSCLE" he roared before slamming a fist into the ground sending a fissure ripping through the ground at high speeds heading towards her

Hinata was forced to jump out of the way, but as she she did Samanosuke was already right behind and he slammed a fist into her back sending her to the ground face first

She coughed up some blood as she tried to get to her feet...

Just then Naruto landed on his back next to her. He sat up with a grunt of pain "Shit... they're really strong..." he said wincing in pain as Kyuren walked slowly towards them

Naruto stood up and helped Hinata to her feet "We aren't going to win like this... I guess I have no choice..." he said solemnly, lookign down

"What..?" Hinata asked

"Hinata... look away... please..." Naruto said

"But hy?" she asked

"PLEASE... just... look away..."

Hinata nodded and turned in the opposite direction

"_Okay Rashin... I'll let you come out now_" He thought to himself, holding his right hand up in front of himself, looking at it. He put his hand over the wound on his arm, just then countless DemonsBane tendrils shot out from under the bandages and wrapped around his skin and even digging into it, as they consumed his body

A gray hardened skin appeared along his forehead and a mask-like hardened skin around his mouth, forming a plate, two short blade-like spikes grew on his head, before extending out, pointing back to about a half a foot long each

The same white-like gray skin formed on his forearms, the back of his hands, the front of his thighs and on his chest

He opened his eyes and a blue light glared out of them. He looked at his right hand and from pinky to thumb he slowly collapsed his fingers into a fist "Hehehehehahaha..." he chuckled evilly, a now echoing demonic tone to his normal voice

Hinata couldn't help but peek behind her and her eyes widenedat what she saw... He had activated the power of hteDemonsBane... something that speeds the process of infection up "No..." she said to herself

Naruto(Rashin actually) continued to laugh evilly "Hahahahaha... I'm BACK baby!" he said "And ready to FIGHT!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

There's the next chapter hope you enjoyed it. the cliffy was JUST to keep you guessing what would happen(like any cliffy). this was a fairly long chapter. I had een waiting to get this one out to you all XP

Yosh; Alright is its rough translation

Ojo-sama; translates roughly into 'mi lady'

**GO VOTE IN MY POLL IN MY PROFILE PAGE PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

-Later


	5. The Darker Side

**_EIYUU NO DEMONSBANE_**

**_CHAPTER 5: THE DARKER SIDE_**

* * *

NOTE: Okay now that I've gotten three chapters out for my new fic which is being Co-Written with the author 'BackYard', I can post three chapters... one for this and one for two more stories... so I hope you didn't feel you waited to long, if so I apologize and here is the continuation of the fight... prepare to see some ACTION!!

* * *

"_Okay Rashin... I'll let you come out now_" He thought to himself, holding his right hand up in front of himself, looking at it. He put his hand over the wound on his arm, just then countless DemonsBane tendrils shot out from under the bandages and wrapped around his skin and even digging into it, as they consumed his body, eventually even covering his head

The tendrils wrapped around his entire right arm including, covering up the sleeve of his shirt and as they crept up his arm they reached his shoulders and started to cover his chest area. The tendrils made their way to his left arm and hand, along with his legs and feet

His forearms gained a hardened grayish skin, that had to spike like extension that went out about two inches, the grayish skin appeared on the back of his hands and fingers almost like an organic armor

The same thing appeared on his chest and from the top of his shoulders two spikes(one on each) extended back about three to four inches. He grew this organic armor on the front of his legs as well. He grew organic armor over his forehead before two short blade-like horns going back grew out, and a then a face mask-like covering appeared over his mouth... by the time his transformation was done even his cloak looked like part of his now demoniacally organic armored body... it almost looked like collapsed and folded demon wings

He looked up and his eyes glared a blue light before fading

He held his hand in front of himself with his arm bent as he looked at the palm of his hand just then three slits on the outer side of his forearm opened up and in them was glowing blue chakra. One opened up half way down his forearm, one opened right below the elbow(from Naruto's wound which infected him), and one opened up about two inches above that one, on the bicep. "I'm BACK Baby... and ready to fight!" he said in demonic tone Just before the tree slits on his arms blasted small streams of chakra out for a second before he swept his hand to the right creating a dense air pressure around him as dust swirled around

Hinata had turned back and was looking on in fear "please... no... why did he activate it?" she asked herself shaking her head in disbelief

"Damn this kid... oh well... we'll just kill him regardless" Kyuren said with a shrug the large and ominous Samanosuke nodded

Rashin smirked under the mask as the air pressure returned to normal, before he disappeared in a blur and reappeared in the air in front of Samanosuke and he slammed a HUGE kick into his face knocking him off his feet and making him go horizontal

But before Samanosuke could fly away from the impact, Rashin landed on his feet, grabbed Samanosuke's ankle and whirled around 180 degrees before smashing him into the ground and sending him sliding

Kyuren's eyes widened and he looked at Rashin who instantly vanished again and reappeared behind Kyuren before kicking him in the back sending him forward

Rashin appeared in front of Kyuren as he flew through the air and punched him in the face two times with such speed and force he didn't have time to be sent back by the first hit

Samanosuke appeared behind Rashin and slammed a punch into his back sending him forward and face first into the dirt

Rashin did a quick hand stand, pushed off the ground and int other air before whirling around and kicking at Samanosuke who held his forearm up to block it. The kick collided with his arm and he slid to the right a few feet

"hhmm... This one is powerful..." Samanosuke said shaking off his arms pain

Kyuren hopped to his fight and spun his mega scythe around like a windmill as it crackled with huge bursts of blue and yellow electricity, and he threw it at Rashin who had his back to him

Rashin back flipped over the weapon and landed on his feet before turning around and holding his right hand out towards him. One of the three banes of chakra on his arm, released it's energy through the veins on the organic armor and into his hand and cold air began to swirl around his hand before a rock of ice grew, as it spun around wildly before he shot it out. When doing so the small ice rock became about twice the size of a basketball and he shot it out

Kyuren quickly jumped onto the side of a tree planting his feet on it and holding himself there with chakra as the mega scythe whirled back into his hand. As he did this the ice attack smashed into the ground where he stood and everything behind the spot for at least twenty feet was frozen in a sheet of ice.. .trees... grass... dirt, all of it

"damn... this DemonsBane's host must of had insane levels of potential to be this strong..." Kyuren said

"_We still have tricks of our own..."_ Kureiha's voice echoed from the scythe in Kyuren's hand

"Indeed" Samanosuke said before forming hand signs in a VERY long stream, and as he continued, Kyuren jumped into the air, from the tree and landed in front of Rashin, Slashing his scythe at him

Rashin pulled his gut back avoiding the attack "Come on... that all you got?" he mocked

Kyuren slashed the scythe upwards at Rashin who jumped back. Kyuren followed before slashing with the reverse end of his scythe, just barely missing Rashin's chest

Kyuren instantly jabbed the top of the reverse end of the scythe onto the ground before pulling on it and jumping at Rashin, pushing his feet into his chest knocking him back into a tree

The Akatsuki member landed on his feet and looked at Rashin who pulled him self off the tree "You have no right to mock me Demon!" Kyuren said in strong voice pointing the top of his scythe at him

"...'you have no right to mock me'..." Rashin said, mocking him more in that certain tone of voice "Oh shut up!" he said

"Bastard..." Kyuren cursed before pointing the top of his scythe to the sky "Un-Holy Judgement!" he yelled and yellow and blue lightning shot up in a thin bolt from the top, but it grew quickly into a gigantic god-like bolt that struck the ground around him sending the lightning crawling along the ground as it was torn up and rocks and debris were pulled up

the lightning began to strike around Rashin as well, who quickly formed a sword from the DemonsBane goo and stuck it in the ground before jumping away now that enough of the electricity was being diverted

The burst of lightning faded and the chucnks of earth and rock fell back to the ground

Samanosuke was still preforming hand signs

Rashin formed another sword from the DemonsBane and dashed at Kyuren who blocked the attack with the pole section of his scythe... he began to slide back on the ground and grunt

"So... why don't you just tell me what you're buddy's trying and step aside so I can go stop him?" Rashin asked, taking another step forward, pushing Kyuren back a little more

"Like I'd tell you..." Kyuren grunted before pushing back

"So un-friendly.. .what HAS become of our world now...?" Rashin asked sarcastically

"This isn't YOUR world... creatures like YOU don't deserve to exist in this plain of life!" Kyuren said

"WRONG! It's you HUMANS that don't deserve to live... you humans are nothing more then plague among this world and god's biggest mistake was ever creating YOU... Demons like me are born from you humans' darkness, all demons are! We're created from YOUR hatred, YOUR despair, YOUR fury, YOUR envy, YOUR lust, YOUR greed, YOUR gluttony, YOUR wrath, YOUR prejudice, YOUR pride and your FEARS!!" Rashin yelled

"Demons manifested from humans you say?" Kyuren asked "I refuse to believe such bullshit!"

"Believe it or not, it's why Demons exist... all of the negative emotions inside you and the hidden potential of humans created the first demons... and from them spawned more!" Rashin said before kicking Kyuren in the gut, sending him back

"Argh" Kyuren grunted "Bastard..."

Hinata watched in awe... was this DemonsBane 'Rashin' personality a good guy... or a bad guy... he was strong, that much was obvious... but he didn't seem like the rest of the DemonsBane 'personalities' she had seen... also, what Rashin said reverberated through her head... about humans not deserving to live... for what they cause she couldn't help but agree on the inside even if just a little... but the demons born from Humans... was it true?

"Demons only know those negative emotions... But... we DemonsBane monsters can share more then just that... we are the stronger side of the humans..." Rashin said

"You're abominations of nature! That's all you'll ever be..." Kyuren said before turning to Samanosuke "aren't you done yet?!" he shouted

Samanosuke stopped on the dragon hand sign "Yes..." he said before biting his thumb and planting his hand on the ground "Hijutsu(hidden Technique); Dark Coliseum!" he said and a seal appeared on the ground under his hand

The ground around Saanosuke, Rashin and Kyuren began to shake and a circular slab of rock, in which they stood, rose up a little and then eight large columns with eccentric seals carved into all of them, rose from the ground around the elevated cylinder of rock.

Rashin looked around himself "what manor of trickery be this?" he asked

the edge of this 'coliseum' was right in front of Hinata, who held her hand out and touched one of hte pillars only to be zapped with a surge of purple electricity and black fire, along with some sort of force that pushed her hand back "ouch!" she said "what is this jutsu...?"

"It's a mixture of the Earth element and extensive Seal knowledge... my family's specialty technique... the Dark Coliseum... it traps all those inside and keeps all others outside..." Samanosuke said

"what kind of family are you from?" Hinata asked

"What you people would only call 'monsters'..." Samanosuke said before cracking his knuckles and walking towards Rashin...

Rashin looked around and walked up to the edge and tried to stick his hand between two of the pillars but the purple electricity, black fire and repelling force pushed his hand back "... tricky bastards..." he said to himself before looking up and seeing the open sky

"And don't think that just because there's no roof you can get out..." Samanosuke said

"We'll only do this to kill the higher level DemonsBane creatures... be honored" Kyuren said before he held his scythe with both hands in front of himself before pulling the staff section into two segments, before the scythe blades folded in slightly more. He then threw the segments into the air as they crackled with lightning and when they came back down lighting attached them to the back of his hands, leaving about half an inch of space between the weapons and his hands though

They were now like claws almost.. .yet like Arms blades, but still retaining their scythe shapes "Form two; Lightning Weaver Scythes" he said, and a constant, never-ending bolt of lightning connected the two weapons behind his back, like chains, as the weapons themselves crackled with wild and think electricity

Rashin looked at him "Well... if you say I should be honored then I'll be honored" He bowed before raising back up "Satisfied?" he asked

"rrrrgghh... this smart-ass..." Kyuren said

"And I thought YOU were the smart-ass one Kyuren..." Samanosuke said

"Shut up you over sized lug-nut, and kill HIM!" Kyuren demanded pointing at Rashin

Rashin looked behind himself and around the area, before pointing to himself "little ol' Me? what have I ever done to you?" Rashin asked in a fake innocent tone(as innocent as a voice with a demonic echo to it can be)

Kyuren just growled before charging at him and thrusting his arm forward sending the scythe segment on his right arm out like a rocket with lightning tailing it(which connected back to his hand)

"Well that's new..." Rashin said wit ha raised eyebrow before rolling to his left, out of the way as it flew past him

"It's not so simple... They're called 'Lightning Weavers' for a reason" Kyuren said before swiping his right hand to the right and the Scythe segment he sent out, turned around and came flying back at Rashin who dived out of the way again

Kyuren appeared in front of him and slashed down with the scythe segment hovering behind his left hand as the other scythe blade reattached to the back of his right hand

Rashin jumped back but the lightning still cut into his chest a little... letting some red blood drip out and jsut a little black blood as well

"What's this...? only a little bit infected?" Samanosuke asked "You're blood isn't black yet..."

"I'm working on taking this kid over okay?! Cut me some slack... I have to deal with the Kyuubi in side this fucking kid" Rashin said putting his thumb on his chest pointing to himself

"The Kyuubi?!" The Akatsuki members said in unison "So you're the Kyuubi container...? And to think we were about to kill you... why bother when we can just knock you out and take you back to Pain instead...?" Kyuren said

"Pain...?" Rashin asked scracthing hte back of his head "Nope... sorry never head of him..." he shrugged "Is that a bad thing?" he asked

"No... but you can meet him... just shut up and go to sleep!" Kyuren said before thrusting both his hands forward and sending out both scythe segments which were linked to his hands by the lightning they produced

Rashin held his hand out and one of the chakra Banes on his arm released it energy, going blank, as the energy moved into his hand and a shield of energy appeared in front of himself, it was more like a some sort of visible distortion in the air

The weapons impacted into the shield and they reflected back

Samanosuke appeared in front of Rashin

"Whoa.. .you move round a lot for a big guy huh?" Rashin asked just before Samanosuke smashed a punch through his shield an it slammed into his chest pushing him into the ground creating a crater as cracks ripped through the ground

"Uuurrrgghh" Rashin grunted on impact

As Samanosuke pulled his fist off of him, Rashin Grabbed his forearm, planted his right foot into his gut and he rolled back pulling the large man with him before flipping him over and smashing his head into the ground, before springing to his feet

Rashin looked as Samanosuke tried to pul l his head free from the ground "Stuck... here let me lend you a foot!" He said before rearing his foor back and kicking Samanosuke's in the back, pulling his head from the ground and sending him rolling into a pillar before he was repelled from it and pushed forward onto his stomach again

Hinata's eyes were widened... this 'Rashin' was insanely powerful... not even these two Akatsuki members can fighting him with ease

Kyuren appeared next to Rashin and slashed his weapons down at him just as he jumped away, The weapons smashed into the ground before Kyuren pulled them out and chased after Rashin, slashing at him

Rashin, when he saw an opening, he quickly sent a kick into Kyuren's gut, before whirling around and back-handing him in the face with his fist, knocking him down but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a rock hit the ground

"hhmmm...?" Rashin hummed, just then he looked down and jumped back as one of the Lightning Weavers ripped out from under the ground beneath him, trailed by it's lightning link

Samanosuke appeared next to Rashin and kneed him in the gut as he landed before grabbing his throat , lifting him up and slamming him onto the ground, back first, sending out several cracks

Samanosuke never released his grip and he kept pressing down and tightening it to strangle the life out of Rashin

Konohamaru fluttered his eyes open and looked up to Rashin on the ground with Samanosuke coking "H-He used the... p-power?" he grunted to himself

Hinata turned around and ran over to Konohamaru "Are you alright?" she asked

"I'd saaayyy... no" he grunted before dropping his face back into the dirt

Hinata looked at Hanabi next to him and then back to the fight

"Why won't you just surrender?" Samanosuke asked

"Because... as far as I can... tell... I'm winning..." Rashin said "It's a shame... you can't see my smirk... under this... mask"

"Fool..." Samanosukes said

Rashin held up his hand between himself and Samanosuke who looked at it, his eyes widened then, just before a large strange shuriken formed from the go. It looked like three kama(Sickles) "suck on this!" he said before slashing it at Samanosuke who jumped back receiving only a small cut in his chest

Rashin sprang to his feet and reared the shuriken back before throwing it at Samanosuke. It flew so fast it severed the large mans head from his shoulders, but in a cloud of smoke a severed log hit the ground

Rashin shook his head "Dang! missed him" he said, just before taking a step back as one of the Lightning Weavers ripped up out of the ground in front of him and he focused the energy form one of his chakra Banes and sent it to his hand before it erupted in fire which he formed into a ball and blasted straight down the hole the weaver left and he jumped into the air as the weaver came back into the hole... about two seconds later the middle of the stage exploded in a column of Fire as Kyuren jumped out of it smoking and burnt in various places

Just then, from a tree that was inside the range of the coliseum, Samanosuke dived out of it and slammed a fist into the ground just barely missing Rashin who formed a sword quickly and slashed it at the large man who ducked under before shoulder charging Rashin in the gut sending him towards Kyuren who pointed one of the lightning weavers at the incoming Rashin, blasting out a lightning bolt

Rashin held his DemonsBane sword behind himself and the lightning smashed into it, and hte blade absorbed the blast and was now crackling with electricity

Rashin in mid-sir still, spun around and slashed a crescent of lightning at Kyuren who jumped over it

Rashin jumped up after him and slashed his sword which still had electricity on it. They clashed their weapons, Lightning weaver to sword and Rashin slashed pushing back Kyuren to the ground before plunging down at him with a helm breaker slash

Kyuren rolled out of the way as Rashin's sword smashed into the ground and sent a fissure forward

Rashin felt an familiar immense pain in his head "rrrghhh... no... you can't have control back Naruto... you need me dammit..." he said to himself holding his head, the pain subsided

Rashin then looked at a charging Samanosuke and threw the swords tip into the ground a few feet in front of the man just before a chakra bane disappeared from his right arm and he clinched his fist tightly "Energy pulse!" he said and the lightning that remained on the sword exploded outwards

Samanosuke had no choice but to stop in his track's to avoid being hurt

But Rashin appeared right behind him, jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him down

Kyuren held his hands out forward, and the lightning weavers on the backs of his hands floated forward a bit and began to rotate around each other as lightning crackled between them and he blasted a huge godly lightning blt at Rashin

Rashin used the last chakra bane on his right forearm and created a shield of the weird distorting energy that the lightning impacted on before it was reflected back at Kyuren

Kyuren growled before jumping to the side avoiding the attack

Rashin looked at his right fore arm, and the empty banes "Shouldn't have to wait much longer til one of them recharges..." He said to himself, just then the farthest bane down his arm lit back up with chakra "there we go..." he said in time to duck under a punch from Samanosuke, and donkey kick him in the gut before whirling around and jumping up, slamming a knee into Samanosuke's chin lifting him off the ground and sending him back

Kyuren dropped from the air and slashed down at Rashin with both weavers and Rashin took to slash marks into his back before a burst of lightning sent him rolling forward but as his did this he vanished in a blur and reappeared behind Kyuren slamming his fists onto Kyuren's shoulders, one on each, pushing him down and stunning him for a second before he grabbed the top of his head and kicked his legs out from under him, but with the same leg he did this he quickly pulled it back for Kyurens back to land on just as he formed a Dagger from DemonsBane goo and jabbed it into the left side of his gut, pulling it across to the right side before pushing him off and his hit the ground

Kyurens body vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving dirt and rocks in its place "I'm getting really tired of that move..." Rashin sighed "that was supposed to be a deathblow but NO... every fucking ninja in the world has to run with that technique..." he sighed

Kyuren appeared next to Samanosuke who was raising to his feet "We under estimated this guy.. he's not even trying it doesn't seem..." Samanosuke said

"Oh don't flatter me... I'm actually trying very hard..." Rashin said "I'm just an easy-going kind of person..." he shrugged

"This bastard... we've used to much chakra and energy fighting the DemonsBane creatures earlier... then this guy..." Kyuren said

"We were at a disadvantage to start with I supposed... I suggest we retreat for now..." Samanosuke said

"Damn... okay... I hate retreating though!" Kyuren said before the lightning weavers disappeared in a flash of green light and Kureiha was standing next to him again

Samanosuke formed the tiger hand sign "Kai!" he said and the pillars around them collapsed to the ground and the coliseum lowered back to ground level before the two vanished in clouds of smoke

Just then Rashin dropped to his knees and grabbed his head which riddled with pain again "Aaarrrghhhh... damn you boy... FINE... they're gone.. .you can have your body back but remember It will be MINE someday!" Rashin said just before all the DemonsBane goo retracted back from all over his body and back under the bandages of his right arm... leaving a normal Naruto kneeling on the ground

Naruto shook his head and stood up as Hinata Ran up and tackled "You're okay!" she said with tears running down her face as she was on top of him "Why did you do that Baka...? you let yourself become a demon" she cried, while lightly pounding her fist on his chest

Naruto just looked at her and put his hand on the back of her head "I'm sorry... but... it was the only way to protect you guys from them..."

"What if he had turned on us?" Hinata asked still crying into his chest

"Rashin.. .well... He only attacks those who are the aggressor... because he sees them as stronger" Naruto said "I'll only use when I absolutely need too..." he said

"Ahem" they heard and they turned to see Konohamaru and Hanabi standing there "you lover's done yet?" Konohamaru asked

They both blushed furiously before in an instant getting up

"We should get moving... we need to find a place to rest and recover" Hanabi said

"Agreed..." they said

"And Hanabi you said something about a dream when that one girl turned into that scythe thing?" Hinata asked

She nodded "Yeah... I had a dream not to long ago about me and Konohamaru cornered by countless DemonsBane creatures.. .and whe nthey were about to kill us I turned into this weird spear thing that Konhamaru was using..." Hanabi said

Hinata took on a look of confusion... "Wait.. .you had a dream like that too?" she asked

"You too?" Hanabi asked

"Yeah, back before konoha was destroyed and the DemonsBane wasn't around I had a dream where I turned into this weird double-bladed weapon that Naruto used..." Hinata said

"Okay... what?" Naruto asked... he was lost...

"I don't know... but when we get to the wind county I want to talk to my father... this is more then just a coincidence" Hinata said

--

With that the group continued at full speed towards the Sand Village

They only took about half a day to get to the village border

They passed through the torturous desert and eventually walked up to the large rock walls of the Sand village, moving towards the entrance way where three Jounin level guards were posted "Hey... Akira... I'm back finally" Naruto said to one of hte guards

"Ah... Naruto-san...it's been 6 months since you left here. Tsunade-sama and Gaara-sama are expecting you in the central building" the guard said "Wait a minute.. .you have another Hyuuga with you?" he asked

"Yeah... this is Hiashi's oldest daughter Hinata..." Naruto said

"hhmm, well this is a surprise... go on in... here you must be thirsty.." the guard said handing hi ma canteen "that's almost full... chug on that while on your way to the building"

"Thanks..." Naruto said before opening it and water-falling the contents into his mouth before handing the canteen to Hinata

The trio walked inside the village boundaries and after Hanabi had gotten her drink she passed it to Konohmaru who tried to get something from it but only a drop fell ut... tears went down his eyes and he frowned "You people are greedy..." he said

--

they fond their way to the central building and walked inside, heading upstairs before knocking on the Kazekage's office door

"Enter" they heard Gaara's voice

They walked in side and Saw Tsunade sitting across Gaara's desk in a chair "Naruto, you're back finally!" she said

"Hey Tsunade... guess who I found?" Naruto said stepping out of the way revealing Hinata who walked in

"My god... Hinata...? You're alive?!" Tsunade shot up from her seat

"Yeah... somehow" Hinata said

"you're not infected are you?" Tsunade asked

"no..." she shook her head

"Hold on, Gaara call for Hyuga Hiashi... he's got to see this..." Tsunade said

"Alright" Gaara said "Reiken!" Gaara called and a few seconds later a chunin walked into the room "Yes Kazekage-sama?" he asked

"Go bring Hiashi Hyuga here..." He said

"Understood..." the chunin said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke

"So Naruto.. .what information have you found on your trip?" Gaara asked

"Nothing... not a lick of freaking good... except for the fact Akatsuki is gaining new members that we just got our asses kicked by..." Naruto said

Tsunade sighed "Great... as if we don't have enough problems" she said

"But they seem more preoccupied with trying to kill DemonsBane creatures..." Naruto said

"At least for now..." Tsunade said

"Who knows what they're planning" Gaara said

"only god..." Tsunade said "but Hinata how did you survive? What's been going with you since the village was destroyed?"

"Well... I woke up after it all ended and I immediately left because I saw DemonsBane Creatures everywhere... after that I've just struggled to survive, going from one place to another..." She explained

"you have any problems with the DemonsBane?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah... I had fought a good number of them... luckily most of them weren't all that strong, so I could win..."

"Well... this is good.. .we can use all the help we can get... this worlds goe to shit and back.. .we need to fix it..." Tsunade said

Just then the office door opened and Hiashi walked in "What was it you wished to speak to me about?" he asked

Hinata turned around and saw him "F-Father...?"

Hiashi's eyes widened "Hinata... you're... alive!"

Hinata hugged her father "I thought you died like everyone else!" she said

"I thought the same about you... whats going on how did you survive...? you aren't infected are you?" he asked

"No... I'm fine..." Hinata said letting go and stepping back "I'm not even sure how I lived this long myself..."

"You have no idea how much of a relief it is to know you're alive and okay" Hiashi said

"But we can talk about that later Father... I have something important I want to ask you" She said

"About what?" Hiashi said

"... you're a Hyuuga of course... and I know about you... but... you never told us about mother... who was she and where did she come from?" Hinata asked

Hiashi was taken aback by this "Y-Your... mother... why do you want to know all of a sudden?" he asked

"Because Father!" Hanabi said "We fought an akatsuki member that had a woman turn into a weird scythe like weapon for this other akatsuki member to use..."

"And me and Hanabi have both had dreams about becoming weapons for somebody... tell us father.. what's going on? Who was our mother?" she asked

Hiashi looked around and received looks of only 'spit it out' expressions... he sighed "I made a promise to her not to tell you... for your own good" hesaid

"Why?" Hanabi asked

"No father tell us now! We have a right to know" Hinata said strongly

"Hiashi looked down "you've obviously become the strong woman your mother always wanted you to be..." he said "I'm sorry Kia... I have to tell them..."

"Tell us" Hanabi said

"You're mother's maiden name was Jushoudu Kia... she was one of the last few members left in her clan... a clan which had a most unique bloodline..." Hiashi said "They had the ability of changing their own body and spirit energy into a weapon that represents their fighting instinct, with a solidified form... that weapon is then charged with the chakra nature element of the person wielding it..." Hiashi said

"So the chick from Akastuki turned into a crazy scythe, and then that means the electricity was that Kyuren guys own element..." Naruto said

"Probably..." Hiashi said "What kind of dream did you have Hanabi?" He asked

"Me and Konohamaru were being attacked by DemonsBane creatures and I turned into this fore blades spear with a chain attached to a hook for Him to use... I think it's element was water..." she said

"Your mother Kia, said all of the members in her family have dreams like that when they meet someone and fall in love with them... it signifies the Jushoudu clan blood in you" Hiashi said

Konohamaru looked at Hanabi and smirked

"Me love Konohamaru!? You must be joking..." Hanabi crossed her arms and blushing

"It's okay to admit it Hanabi" Naruto said patting her on the head

She smacked his hand away "shut up sensei!" she blushed

Everyone but Gaara and Hiashi(fucking hard asses lol) began to chuckle a little, though Gaara had a slight smirk

"But what was your dream Hinata?" Hiashi asked

"Me and Naruto were being attacked by enemy ninjas in a konoha raid and I turned into this double blade weapon thing... but i don't remember an element" hinata said

"It's probably because you didn't know his element" Hiashi said

"probably..." Naruto said "I didn't even know my own element until I came back from my two and half years of training with Jiraiya" Naruto said "It's wind..."

"A rare element... Kia said the best elements for the weapons are Lightning, fire, and wind... but she also said not to count out the power of the water element which can shift between ice and water... and the earth elements is a most difficult ability to manipulate through a weapon..." Hiashi said

"Amazing... why didn';t she want us to know about it?" Hinata asked

"Because her clan has been hunted down, killed and or vanished... they are always being chased... people don't ever seem to under stand that they can only sync with a person they love and vise versa..." Hiashi said "She didn't want you to have to worry about that, or to be used as tools..." Hiashi said

Hinata had never known any of this and neither did Hanabi... they were just taking it in

"So now you know..." Hiashi said

"Thank you..." Hinata said with a bow "Was the story about her dying of sickness shortly after Hanabi was born, true?"

"Yes..." He said with nod "I never lied about how she passed on..."

"okay... that's a relief" Hinata said

"She came to Konoha seeking refuge... that's when we met... she was strong person, she never faltered... it's why I fell in love with her... now I'm finally beginning to see that in you Hinata" Hiashi said

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there's some action, which happened to be the longest fight I've written so far on a Fanfic before... I've written long fights for my original stuff that isn't even gonna go on the Internet... hope to make it big one day, but you also got some background story too... hope it was fulfilling

The winner of the poll for this is the Double-blade... closest poll I've ever done... first the double blade was in the lead, then the arms blade, then the claws then the arm blade then the double blade the claws and then when i went to close it it was the double blade so thats what Hinata shall become!

-Later


End file.
